Guardian Angels
by SpeakerOfSilence
Summary: The Androids have destroyed their home and family, now it is up to them to help stop the chaos. AU. Rei and Hotaru centric. Other scouts except Usa are included! Minako is found in Ch. One.
1. Chapter 1

I officially hate my computer and I hope it implodes so I can buy a new one! ARG! _.:Ahem:._ I apologize for my immature behaviour and I hope it does not keep you from reading my story, This is my first story that is not written in the first-person point of view and is in the DBZ/SM crossover genre.

**Raiden:** Yeah! I hate the computer too! _.: Kicks computer and smoke cloud appears from a distance:._

**Silence:** Oh... darn... looks like I have to go buy a new one.

**Raiden:** _.:coughs:._

**Silence:** Well, I hope you all enjoy my fic. Raiden shall give you the disclaimer as well as the summary.

**Raiden:** Since a desktop just blew up beside me, I am not in the mood to argue with Silence right now, so I guess I will give you the low down. This story takes place when the Androids are causing problems and Mirari Trunks (in this fic, just known as Trunks) is in the past.

The story revolves around Rei and Hotaru, who are sisters and lived from a recent Android attack, and their journey to being happy again. They meet up with DBZ crew and together they must destroy their foe. Interesting, ne?

Well, I can almost guarantee that Usagi will either show up for a breif amount of time or will not show up at all. She is the center of the other fics in this category. So, if you want a Usagi centered fic, push the back button. However, the other senshi will be appearing. not all. but some.

That is pretty much it.

**DISCLAIMER:** We (Silence and myself) do not own anything from these manga's/anime.

* * *

Chapter One 

The sun beat down on the abandoned country side, the temperature rising to a smoldering one-hundred and five degree's. Usually, a few birds could be heard chirping or fits of giggles erupting from the mouths of small children, but no, not today.

The only sound audible was the sound of rocks and lumber falling from their once neat places on homes and fence lines. Occasionally, you could here small crackles coming from the ember ridden crevaces in the ground and see smoke coming up in thin lines from the craters that were plentiful around the city. Destruction came through here, and did its job well.

"Rei, where are we?" A small girl asked her elder as they walked into the newly devastated town. Her hair was cropped short just above her shoulders, the jet-black locks swaying each time she took a step. As the older girl looked down into the small girl's violet eyes, she could only see worry and curiousity reflecting back at her, making her sigh.

"I don't know. It looks like all the rest." Rei wiped her brow, trying to prevent the sweat from leaking into her own amethyst eyes. _Everything is the exact same in every town... no buildings left standing, no animals. no survivors..._ She thought of those last few words with a determind stare. _I am tired of seeing this, there has to be someone else that is alive. _

As the two girls walked further into the town, the small girl stopped in the middle of the street, her eyes glazing over in both shock and fear. "Hotaru... what is it?" Rei ran over to her and kneeled on the ground, placing her hands on the young girl's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Hotaru looked in the direction of a collapsing building, her eye's never changing from their state. "Someone in there is alive."

"Are you sure?"

"Has it failed me yet?"

Rei laughed and stood up, dusting her hands on her blue jean shorts. "Right. Lead the way."

Hotaru walked into the building first, the frame making creaks and moans every time the wind blew._ Hotaru, I hope you know what you are doing... this building could collapse any moment. _Rei followed Hotaru faithfully, stepping over wood planks and metal slabs. After going straight for so long, Hotaru stopped abruptly and turned to the west.

"In there... the closet..." Hotaru made for the door, but Rei stopped her.

"You go out, I will get whoever it is and meet you outside."

"But-"

"No. This building could fall on top of us any second now, and I want you to get out."

Hotaru nodded her head and began to leave the building, trying to get out as fast as her body enabled her to. _Thank God you actually listened to me this time._ Rei thought to herself as she put her hand on the closet handle. _Now to see lucky survivor number three..._

As Rei carefully opened the door, she began to hear a woman coughing. "Hello?"

Only more coughing answered her reply as she opened the door more. "Are you alive?"

"Yes..." The woman coughed again. "I am alive."

After the black-haired woman's eyes ajusted, she could see the outline of a girl her age slumped in the corner, her arms and head bloody. "Hey, come with me." Rei grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto her shoulder. "We have to hurry."

"Leave me... I am going to die anyways..." Her voice was more clear now, making it known that she was indeed a teenager.

"No, my sister can help you." Rei wrapped her arms around the girl's legs as she hung limply on her back.

"How can she help me? I am dying... I can feel it. Just let me die with the rest of my town." The girl was persistent, but Rei refused to give in.

"No. You are going to live. If you were meant to die you would've died with everyone else. Trust me." Rei took a few more steps. "You might want to sheild your eyes. We are about to be outside and the sun is awfully bright." Rei took her last step in the building and stepped over a pile of rubble, releasing them into the sun's rays. She squinted and looked around to see Hotaru sitting on a rock, and made her way over to her. "Hotaru, work you miracles fast. She is fading."

Rei placed the girl on the ground, her cuts leaking onto her long blonde tresses. The girl batted her eyelashes, and then gave a weak smile. "I am ready when you are."

Hotaru took this as her cue and put her hands over the girl's head and stomach. "This will feel different, but do not be scared." As soon as the last words left her lips, her hands began to glow, emitting a dark purple light. The blonde began to grit her teeth, but her coughing lessened, as did the bleeding. Her cuts began to sew themselves back together, only leaving a few scar's.

"Wow... thank you-" The blonde girl sat up, only to watch Hotaru fall to the ground. "Oh my God! Is she ok?"

Rei took Hotaru in her arms and rested her head on her thigh. "She is fine. It just takes a lot out of her."

"What... did she do?"

"She healed you."

"I know that... but how?"

Rei pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and sighed. "She was born with it."

"Oh..." The girl made an 'o' shape with her lips and looked back up and smiled. "I am Minako by the way!"

"Rei. This is Hotaru, my younger sister." She motioned to her younger counterpart with a nod.

They sat on the dirt road for a while in silence, neither of them really having much to say. The wind died down and the sun began to set, signaling to Rei that they needed to find somewhere to sleep at for the night.

"It's getting late. We need to find cover." Rei picked up Hotaru and began to walk away, leaving Minako bewildered on the road. She jumped up quickly and caught up to her new found friends.

"Cover? From what?" Minako asked, panic reflecting in her sapphire orbs.

"The Androids." The raven haired girl replied. "We need to hide somewhere that isn't visible from the sky."

"Why? Do they fly or something?" Minako laughed and rubbed the back of her head, only to recieve a glare by Rei.

"Yes, they do."

At this remark Minako blushed, feeling like a complete and total idiot. "I know a place."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it is, or was, the Produce Store. It has a basement."

Rei stopped walking and smiled. "Lead the way."

* * *

Minako eventually got them to the store, showing them the basement entrance. Of course, pillars of wood had fallen on top of it, requiring Rei to hand Hotaru to Minako so she could lift the dismembered wood. It was strenious work, but after a good five minutes, all of the debris was removed. The girls proceeded down the steps with caution, their feet landing lightly on the loose wood that would make a squeal when they shifted their weight. 

"This is a good place. You take Hotaru down there and get set up for the evening while I go shut the door and make sure nothing looks too suspicious." Rei instructed her new friend as she turned her back to return to their starting point. Minako, of course, wasn't about to question the mysterious girl. It was obvious that she knew what was going on, and besides, she did save her life.

_Hmmm... _Minako thought as she looked around the small compartment. Directly in front of the stairs was a wall of shelves, each of them carrying various packages of cooking products. The right wall was also constructed in a similar manner, except a few barrells sat in the back corner, which the blonde assumed, were full of wine. The back wall however was bare, only a couple stacks of flour in the right corner and a pile of towels beside it. _Looks like the back wall is the winner! I will go lay Hotaru on some of those towels..._

She walked over to the designated place and began to lay towels beneath Hotaru's body, as well as covering her up with a thick one. As she was rolling one up for the younger girl's pillow, Rei returned with the same serious stare.

"I found some towels that I figured we could sleep with." Minako tossed a bundle to Rei, who caught them eagerly. "Hotaru used most of them, but this should be ok."

Rei smiled weakly and began to make her sleeping area, her knees resting on the cold, hard concrete. "Thank you. I am so tired."

"Me too." Minako wrapped a blue towel around herself and rested her back against the stack of flour. "Do you have powers, too? I didn't know because Hotaru does..."

"Yeah, I do." The amethyst-eyed beauty got one towel to wrap herself in as well as another to lay on, which she promptly rested on. "I can read fire. It can show me things that are to come. But, I usually don't understand them until it happens. I also can feel if something evil is close by, or a bad omen is near. Hotaru and I are like Yin and Yang."

"So, all Hotaru does is heal?"

"Well, we thought so. But, when everyone in our town died, we learned that she could since life forces. That is how she found you and me." Rei yawned and rubbed her eyes. "If Hotaru wouldn't have sensed me, I would have perished."

There was an awkward silence, but Minako had more questions. "What happened?"

"It was a normal day. Hotaru went to school and I stayed home at the family shrine. Our mother was bed ridden, sick with cancer, and my father was... well, I actually don't know where he was. He was never around. But, anyway, it was just a usual day. Then at around five o'clock, I got a really bad feeling. Everything was cold and dark, even though it was supposed to be daylight. I told my mother, but she said it would pass soon, and to go pick up Hotaru. While I was driving to pick her up, everything got silent, so I rushed to the school and told Hotaru to be on her guard. She listened, thank God, because less than five minutes later, people that were flying in the air began shooting beams of light down on us. Everything in that path was dissolved. We got out of the car to run and take cover, but we got seperated. About an hour later, she found me in a ditch with a tree that had fallen on my legs. I was dying, and dying fast. She rescued me. We went back to look for our parents, but all that we were welcomed with was a crater."

Minako stared at Rei in awe, fully amazed at their story. Rei just glanced at Hotaru and then back at the ground, her hands nerviously picking at her soiled, red t-shirt. "So, what are you doing now?"

"We have been wondering around, trying to survive. Originally, we planned to find a place where humans still thrived, but, later decided that wouldn't be a good move. The Androids would just come and destroy that as well." Rei informed Minako while trying to cover up with her towels.

Minako followed suit with her own sleeping arrangements, trying to feel secure in the dark and dingy basement. "What do we do now?"

"Pray for a miracle."

* * *

That is the first of the installment. Reviews are appreciated. After all, if I don't know what people want or how I need to improve, how can I make it better and more appealing? I need feedback. I accept anonymous reviews as well. 

**Raiden:** Review, damn it!

**Silence:** Raiden, you are such an asshole. I don't know why I was so cursed to have you for a amuse. There is a word that people like to here... you know... PLEASE?

**Raiden:** Review PLEASE, damn it!

**Silence:** _.:Hits Raiden in the back of his head:._ I give. Thank you to all that have read.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone. Here is the next installment of Guardian Angels. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this!

Oh... and to answer a question: The senshi do have abilities. Ex; Rei with her visions, Hota with her healing and the like... and yes, Minako will be staying with the crew. Not all the senshi will, but some others will stay.

Raiden: You better enjoy it!

Silence: Shut up!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing about Sailor Moon or DBZ.

* * *

Chapter Two 

The stars stretched across the Heavens, shedding their light on the world like a lighthouse beacon in a thunderstorm. They give people hope and guidance, making their last moments on the Earth more beautiful. All the streets were empty, as were the shops and stores. No one dared to step out of line, for they all feared that their very lives depended on it.

"This is so sad. You barely hear a laugh anymore."

"Yeah. The Androids are wiping everyone out. People are too scared to step out of their houses."

A father and son sat outside their home on the porch swing, each one having a coffee mug in their hand.

"I just wish we could beat them. I know we can... eventually." The son told his father as he took a sip of his beverage. His platinum hair blew out of its' place beside his ears and began to whip around his face as the wind picked up, echoing throughout the hillside.

The father said nothing, only continued to stare out into the distance. His eyes were stern and sharp, and his muscles flexed and pulsed with uneasiness.

"Boy, it's getting chilly out here." Everyone turned around to see a young, blue-haired woman leaning on the door frame. "Gohan just called, he said he wanted to go do a sweep of the areas the Androids hit. He wants to search for survivors."

"Bulma, call him back and tell them there is no point. The Androids kill everything they see." The father finally spoke, getting up from his spot on the swing. "Trust me, there are no survivors."

Everyone watched him as he turned to walk inside, his figure tense and still. Bulma looked at her son and sat beside him, rubbing his shoulder in comfort. "Trunks, if you want to go, then go. I believe there is a chance. Your father is just as pessimistic as ever."

Trunks rubbed his forehead and sighed, setting his coffee mug on his knee. "I am going to go. Even as unlikely as it sounds, there may be some people who got lucky."

Bulma smiled and looked at the stars, the soft twinkle capturing her gaze. "That is what I like to hear."

As she watched her son walk away, a feeling of worry clouded her mind, forcing her to turn her gaze. _This battle will be the most difficult yet..._ The young woman bit her bottom lip lightly and rubbed her hands together; sweat beginning to form on her palms. _And to think it hasn't even really begun..._

* * *

Rei awoke from her restless sleep, her eyes watering from the dirt and grime present in the air. Inside the basement, all she could hear was the faint sounds of her breathing and those of her friends, the darkness feeling like an endless chamber. 

_Everything seemed to happen so quick, so sudden…_ Rei thought to herself as she lay in silence. _I can't believe we lost it all, and to think I only survived because my sister is gifted._

_Maybe Hotaru can help… since she can heal people, maybe she can aide the ones trying to stop him…_ Rei glanced in the general direction of her sister, not really knowing where she presently resided. _If only I could make a big enough fire, I could look into the future…_

"Rei?" Hotaru's voice squeaked. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah…" Rei replied, sitting up abruptly.

"Thank goodness!" The blonde's perky voice shot up, echoing throughout the basement. "I thought that you both would never wake up!"

The raven-haired girl frowned, not wanting to her such enthusiasm so early. "Well, we are up now."

"That's great!" Minako cheered again. "That was the worst night of sleep I have ever gotten."

"Rei, I am hungry." Hotaru interrupted. "Do you have anymore of those crackers?"

Rei began to dig in her pockets, looking for the small packet of crackers she found earlier the day before. However, they were nowhere to be found, and if they were, probably crushed to bits. "No, I am afraid not."

At this she stood up, stretching her arms above her head and popping her neck a few times. "I will go find some. Where was the nearest convenience store, Minako?"

"Uh…" Minako put a hand underneath her chin and looked in the direction Rei's voice came from. "Go out of the building and turn right, all the way down the street was a small store."

"Alright, I will return shortly." Rei began to take her leave, but stopped on the stairwell. "I do not advise going outside. Who knows who will be lurking around?"

She heard a gulp coming from Minako, making her smile faintly. _Sad, she seems so carefree to be burdened with this._ Rei opened the cellar door and greeted her eyes with the blinding sunshine, all the dust flying up with the wind. _I bet I look fantastic. _

In the corner a busted mirror sat, shards spilt all over the ground. I guess there is only one way to find out. She walked over to it and picked up a relatively large piece, the edges beginning to pierce her skin. The girl expected to be banged up, but never as bad as she really appeared. Her dark hair was falling out of her ponytail, dirt and God knows what else, coating the ends. The amethyst orbs reflected misery, trails of blood emblazoned above her right one with a beautiful gash to match. Her usual porcelain cheeks were tainted with dust, and also blessed with a tint of red from the sun, pushing away her old 'priestess' look and bringing upon her new look of survival.

"Oh…" She dropped the shard, quickly pulling out her ponytail holder to bring her long, raven locks around her. _I can't wallow in my misery… I have to get food for my sister…_

* * *

"So, are you ready Trunks?" Gohan asked, rubbing his eyes as though he had just been awoken from an age long sleep. 

"Yeah. Ready when you are."

Gohan nodded and then began to levitate, only to have Trunks following in suit. "I think we should go to the north. On the radio it said there were some attacks over in that direction."

At this, Trunks shot off, flying towards their destination. Unlike the other days, the sun wasn't out. Instead, clouds covered the sky, black emanating from them.

"It looks like they know something we don't…" Trunks mumbled under his breath, unbeknownst to the unfazed Gohan who whistled numerous tunes as they flew. "Please, I hope that someone is alive…"

"Trunks!" Gohan yelled, stopping in mid-air. "I see someone down there!"

"What? Where?" Trunks stopped a few feet in front of Gohan, his eyes scanning the devastation below him. "I didn't even realize there was a city down there…"

"Maybe if you weren't in 'lala land', you would have noticed!" Gohan joked, but quickly changed his thought back to the person below him. "Now, lets go talk to them!"

* * *

Rei walked down the street, her eye's looking up and down the devastated road for the store Minako told her about. Unable to find it, she began to get frustrated, grumbling incoherent words under her breath. 

"Stupid girl... I bet she just hit her head too hard and there is no store at all-" Rei was suddenly stopped, a strange noise emitting above her. _What the-_

The raven-haired woman was petrified, her face turning into a pale statue. Her hands were shaky, unable to move from their current state of paralysis. But, her eyes were probably the only thing that remained unmoved, her constant stare of determination shining through.

The two men stared at her, each one of them wearing a different expression. One of the men had black hair, his face wearing a look of shock and happiness. He wore a orange fighting outfit, black shoes and blue undershirt to match.

The other man had long, platinum hair with cerulean eyes that shone through them like the sun. His look was more of disbelief, as if he wasn't expecting anyone to still be alive.

"We have been searching everywhere for survivors!" The black haired man informed her, sticking out his hand in the process. "I am Gohan Son."

As Rei took his hand, a feeling of deja vu settled over her, making her grasp weak. "Rei Hino."

"And that is Trunks." He motioned over to his silver haired counter part, but quickly turned to an emotionless Rei. "Miss Hino, are you ok?"

She smiled faintly, and looked at Trunks, her eyes glazing over. "Now I remember... It is you. You were in my vision..."

After those words were spoken, Rei, began to collapse in a heap, only to be caught in the strong arms of a certain blue eyed boy...

* * *

Well, that is all. Review if you wish.

Raiden: Review damn it!

Silence: Shut up, you twit.


End file.
